


Roses (onsided Lams and Hamliza)

by MJRoX



Series: Flowers [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, M/M, Sad, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJRoX/pseuds/MJRoX
Summary: John loves Alexander... But Alexander doesn't love him back.(this is also on my wattpad)





	1. 1- And so he dies.

I remembered his eyes, a dark chocolaty brown filled with an intelligence unparalleled by anyone I had ever met, his hair, dark brown, almost black, that he kept tied in a low ponytail. I remembered his voice, soothing like honey with a certain edge to it whenever he grew mad or annoyed. Alexander... The very thought of him brought a smile to my face... And a pain to my soul. 

I can feel them... The prickly thorns and branches, growing inside of me, scratching my insides and I cannot breathe. Its not because I loved him, but because he can't love me. I cough and a single red petal falls into my outstretched hand. A rose, I assumed, had made its way up my throat and even though it hurts I can't bring myself to remove it... Not if it takes my love with it. 

And as the sun set and the fighting continued I buried the pain. I had to make it out, to see him again. All of this would be worth it if I could just see his eyes one last time. But I don't, because almost out of nowhere a British solider shots me. My blood hits the ground around me and I lay dying, gazing up at the sky. I can see them, Alexander's eyes, reflected in the endless expanse above me, and the bright colours of the flowers seeping from my dying body. 

My last thoughts lie in his face, rounded, his peach fuzz that never seems to grow, his eyes, that chocolaty colour that I'd come to adore, his hair, long and dark and his smile, large and sparkling, showing off the white teeth inside. My love take your time... I'll see you on the other side.   
And I drop, the colours leaving my vision till I close my eyes in sleep.


	2. 2- The Laurens Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander finds out that John has died.

"Alexander?" My wife, Eliza, walks into the room as I'm reading our son, Philip, a bedtime story. "There's a letter for you from south Carolina."   
"Its from John Laurens. I'll read it later." I say, tucking Philip in.   
"No. Its from his father." She cautiously said, holding out the envelope.  
"His father?" I wondered why his father would be sending me a letter for anyway. "Will you read it?" I ask putting Philip's book in its shelf. 

Eliza opened the letter and began to read. "On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina. The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting 3000 men for the first all-black military regiment. His dream of freedom for these men dies with him."

My hand flies to my mouth as I try to hold back my tears, my best friend had died... My John had died and I couldn't even tell him...   
"Alexander? Are you alright?" Eliza asked concerned, reaching out to take my hand.   
"I have so much work to do."


End file.
